


Wish You Were Here

by Replica_of_Divinity



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, obligatory valentines day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Replica_of_Divinity/pseuds/Replica_of_Divinity
Summary: A lot of people would assume Jazz handles separation worse...they'd be wrong though.





	Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> I go through swings of complete insanity, where i'm so sure of so much that is just absolutely not even kinda true; and it really pisses me off when its over lol. but i'm back, and with some short af fic i threw up on tumblr but not here. So uh, belated hap vals i guess???

Jazz was on a diplomatic trip with Optimus, and things were going well, which was good. And Jazz was doing exactly what you were meant to do sitting in a board room waiting for the other members of the meeting to show up.

 

He was being _bored._

 

And also spinning around in his chair wondering what Prowl was doing...

 

 _Probably work._ It didn’t matter if the schedule said it should currently be his off shift, he’s probably still working. The jury is still out on whether good ‘ol Prowler actually understands the concept of ‘taking a break’.

 

So, being the wonderful Conjunx that he is, Jazz decided that the best way to stop being bored would be to just do what he would do if he were still back at HQ.

 

_Bother Prowl._

 

Altering his voice and “caller ID” as the humans might’ve called it was easy enough, and a quick re-check of the schedules assured him Prowl was on his ‘break’.

 

When the other end finally opened, he mustered his best angry tone and shouted.

 

**_“PROWL!”_ **

 

Prowl flinched, not having anticipated someone _screeching_ into his audio feed when he answered the private comm signal. Sighing heavily, he dropped his datapad onto the table and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

 _“What did I do?”_ he asked irritably and with the flatness of someone who’s had this happen multiple times.

 

And who has done hundreds of things that someone could be calling him about angrily. Which, frankly, _Jazz can attest to_.

 

Jazz sighed wistfully, “Aside from reaching levels of _slaggin’ hot_ that are downright **_illegal...?”_**

 

“...”

 

Prowl didn’t respond, his advanced processor already picking up on oddly familiar patterns in Jazz’s speech, as well as the encoding of the ID. He squinted into space, not really looking at anything in particular, before a scowl reserved only for his mischievous Conjunx settled onto his face.

 

 **“Jazz.”** he growled.

 

Shenanigans accomplished and pretense abandoned, Jazz laughed boisterously, settling into his normal vocal fluctuations, “Sorry, couldn’t help it. ‘Ahm waitin’ on Prime ‘an the others to get their afts up here.”

 

“And so you thought the most productive use of your time would be to bother me while I try to get things done?”

 

Jazz didn’t have to be looking at Prowl to know this was the point where he’d gone back to looking at his work, partly to feign ignoring his partner as retaliation, and partly because Prowl has no self control.

 

“Aw, don’t be like that Prowl, yer gonna hurt mah feelins! But if yah insist, i s’pose i could call up Blue instead. He’s off now as well yeah?” He smirked, no intention of doing any such thing.

 

Prowl sighed, “Jazz?”

 

“Hmm?” he feigned mild, distracted interest.

 

Silence settled as Prowl worked to push certain processes aside so he could find appropriate words, “I...appreciate you calling.”

 

Jazz’s smile softened to something more affectionate than amused, “Miss me?”

 

Prowl was glad Jazz could not see the way his sensory panels drooped immediately, “A bit.”

A pause.

 

_“Yes.”_

 

Jazz’s spark fluttered in his chest, “’Ah miss you too Prowler. Don’t s’pose yer actually takin’ yer break are yah?”

 

Prowl immediately jumped to defend his admittedly unhealthy behavior, “I am being _efficient._ I have a distinct lack of distractions now and nothing better to do. It is _logical_ that I fill the time with work.”

 

Which was essentially Prowl speak for _‘I don’t know how to cope with your absence so i’m forcing myself to focus on what comes easiest regardless of the impact it will have on my health’._

 

Jazz shook his helm in exasperation, “’S not efficient if a week down the road yer trapped in the medbay **again** from overclockin. Yah need a hobby my mech; somethin tedious, but mind numbin.” He didn’t allow Prowl to respond to that though, because he sensed another question his lover wasn’t asking, “Should be back in a few days accordin to Prime, then I can make sure yah get a bit more distracted.”

 

 _“How generous of you.”_ Prowl retorted, but there was an ease to his tone that meant he didn’t mind the prospect so much.

 

Jazz’s visor brightened and he perked as he began to hear approaching voices, “Ah, think that’ll be the mecha I been waitin on. Gotta go love, I’ll call again later ‘kay?”

 

“Jazz…!” Prowl jumped at the urgency in _his own_ tone and immediately began to simmer in his embarrassment.

 

Jazz froze, “What?”

 

“Ah…I…” Prowl fumbled awkwardly, debating whether the _‘reference’_   would be worth the teasing he would get later but…it was that date on earth and Jazz has never stopped loving that damn mud ball…

 

Or extra reasons to be overly affectionate and sappy.

 

Mind made up, he mumbled uncertainly, “Happy Valentine’s Day Jazz…”

 

Jazz remained silent and still for a moment, surprised Prowl had bothered to retain that information, and then a massive grin spread across his face, “Happy Valentine’s Day Prowler, love yah lots! Wish ‘ah could be spendin it with you, but I really gotta go unfortunately. Talk later?”

 

“Yes; good luck.” Prowl offered quietly.

 

“Thank yah~”

~*~

When Optimus stepped into the meeting room he immediately felt the way Jazz’s field was brimming with genuine joy, a small knowing smile growing behind his mask. As he took his seat next to his Third he sent him a private message.

 

::Prowl?::

Jazz’s smile grew a little wider.

::Prowl.::


End file.
